New life
by sucihime-chan
Summary: Kehidupan baru di mulai tapi bagaimana jika orang yang menyakitimu kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

STORY by Sucihime-chan

New life

Suquel dari A lifetime's pain

Pair:NaruHina, BoruSara

Naruto: ? thn

Hinata: 24 thn

Boruto: 7 thn

Sarada: 7 thn

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPO,EYD GAJE.

DLDR!

Summary:Kehidupan baru dimulai tapi bagaimana jika orang yang menyakitimu kembali?

Waktu terus berjalan bayi mungil yang tidak memiliki benyut nadi dan tidak bernafas, kini menginjak usia 7 tahun usia di mana anak tersebut tumbuh layaknya anak manusia normal lainnya bahkan memiliki otak yang melebihi seorang ilmuan jenius sekalipun ya anak itu adalah cambion hasil percampuran darah incubus murni dengan seorang manusia.

Normal Pov

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semuanya telah berjalan seperti biasa tapi ada yang beda dengan wajah wanita bersurai indigo, ya wajah itu menujukan raut bahagia dan kelegaan terpancar jelas di matanya untuk pertama kalinya selama tujuh tahun Hinata bisa merasakan denyut nadi dan melihat anaknya bernafas layaknya manusia biasa.

"Hiks.. sayang kamu bernafas sayang kamu bernafas.. hiks..hiks sayang dengan begini kita bisa kembali ke rumah ojiisan kamu sayang".

Malam itu adalah malam dimana wanita itu menangis bahagia. Sementara bocah bersurai pirang dengan dua tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya hanya menatap sang mama dengan wajah bingung

"Mama kenapa nangis?, apa Bolt nakal? Maaf tapi Bolt janji tidak akan membuat mama nangis lagi" ucap Bolt sambil memeluk sang mama

Hinata membalas pelukan dari anak semata wayangnya itu lalu berujar, "Bolt mama menangis bukan karna kamu nakal sayang, mama nangis karna besok kita bisa pulang ke rumah ojiisanmu sayang". Ujar Hinata sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

Bolt melepaskan pelukan mamanya lalu mencium pipi sang mama dengan sayang

"Yeahh aku akan bertemu jiisan"

"Ya sayang nanti kamu juga pindah sekolah ya nak"

"Tapi nanti Bolt di bilang aneh oleh teman-teman di sekolah baru"

"Hei.. sayang tidak kamu pasti punya teman kok sayang, sekarang kamu tidur ya besok pagi mama akan urus semuanya supaya kita bisa pindah ke rumah ojiisan ya sayang".

Malam itu mereka lalui dengan tangisan dan tawa bahagia dari keduanya

—–

—–

—–

Setelah menyelesaikan berbagai urusan kepindahannya dan tak lupa pula mereka berpamitan kepada nenek chiyo yang merawat dan memberi tumpangan tempat tinggal bagi mereka sini lah mereka berdua berdiri di depan gerbang mewah sebuah rumah bercat putih bersih, Hinata memencet bel pintu gerbang dan keluarlah seorang petugas keamanan yang begitu Hinata kenal

"Lama tidak bertemu ko"

Sapa Hinata ramah kepada seorang security keamanan di rumahnya.

"Hinata-sama anda pulang? Hiashi-sama sudah lama menunggu anda mari masuk selamat datang Hinata-sama dan tuan muda", ya tentu saja security tau alasan kenapa Hinata pergi dari rumah.

Hinata dan Bolt masuk kedalam rumah para maid menyambut mereka ramah, tanpa Hinata sadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan

"Dorrr... kyaa neechan kembali, dan ini pasti Bolt" ucapa hanabi kepada sang kakak

Ya Hanabi serta semua orang di kediaman Hyuuga mengetahui nama anak neechannya tersebut saat Hinata memberi kabar bahwa dia akan pulang bersama anaknya yang bernama Bolt

"Ne Hana-chan boleh neechan minta tolong"

"Hmm ya tentu saja apapun itu pasti aku lakukan untuk neechan"ujar Hanabi dengan nada becanda

"Tolong jaga Bolt dulu neechan mau menemui touchan dulu"

"Siap neechan, ayo Bolt maen ama neechan"

"Hai baachan"ujar Bolt malu-malu. Hanabi menunduk agar sama tinggi dengan Bolt lalu berkata

"Ne Bolt jangan panggil baachan dong panggil neechan aja ya"ucap Hanabi yang hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh Bolt.

"Bagus ayo neechan antar ke kamar kamu Bolt", dengan santai Hanabi menggenggam tangan mungil bocah bersurai kuning tersebut

—–

—–

—–

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan sang putri sulungnya yang sedang menunduk

"Hinata apa kau kembali untuk tinggal disini dan dimana cucuku"tanya hiashi dengan nada tenang

"Iya tousama Hinata akan tinggal disini dan maf Bolt sedang bersama Hanabi"

"Hn...begitu ya"ujar hiashi berjalan ke arah Hinata dan dengan tiba-tiba hiashi memeluk anaknya kedalam dekapannya

"Selamat datang sayang jangan pergi lagi ya maaf tousan tidak bisa menjenggukmu selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini"

"Ya tak apa tousan"

"Ayo turun tousan ingin bertemu cucuku dan berkumpul seperti dulu"

"Hai" balas hinata cepat

—–

—–

—–

"Jadi dia sudah normal apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anakmu itu Naruto? Dia bisa menjadi penerus terkuat dalam sejarah incubus" tanya seorang raja dari incubus kepada Naruto

"Maaf tapi saya akan membawanya untuk anda, tolong beri saya waktu agar anak itu bisa saya bawa" ucap Naruto cuek

"Hn bagus selesaikan dengan cepat"

"Baiklah"

—–

—–

—–

Neji yang baru pulang dari kantor berencana untuk makan malam seperti biasa di kejutkan oleh sosok adik yang selama ini pergi dari rumah dan di samping sang adik terdapat seorang bocah yang makan dengan lahap

"Ehm.."

Suara Neji menghentikan acara makan bocah pirang itu.

"Hn Neji duduklah sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama"ucap hiashi

"Neji-niin lama tidak bertemu dan kenalkan dia Bolt anakku"

Neji menghampiri bocah bersurai kuning tersebut, lalu dengan lembut Neji mengacak surai bocah tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Bolt.. Uzumaki Bolt" ucap Bolt ceria

Sontak semua mata menoleh pada Hinata minus Bolt

"Ahh.. itu nanti akan aku jelaskan"ucap Hinata yang menyadari tatapan dari keluarganya

"Hn.."

Seketika acara makan yang damai itu jadi hening seketika, tentu saja Bolt yang menyadari suasana berubah menjadi penasara ya dengan otak yang diatas rata-rata Bolt mendapat kesimpulan bawha ini menyakut marga yang di pakainya

'Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan margaku bukanya mama bilang bahwa Uzumaki marga ayahku lalu kenapa semua orang di sini menatap mama dengan padangan bertanya apa ada yang tidak beres? Ya pasti dan aku akan mencari tau apa penyebabnya'. Batin Bolt

—–

—–

—–

Hinata berdiri sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap muka ayah dan sepupu yang sudah di anggap menjadi niichannya itu

"Jadi Hinata bisa kau jelaskan pada kami kenapa Bolt bukan memakai marga Hyuuga dan malah memakai marga Uzumaki? Tanya Neji dengan nada tegas

"Niichan sebenarnya..."

—–

—–

—–

TBC

Hai kembali dengan author gaje ini dan ini dia suquel dari a lifetime's pain

Harap di mengerti jika ada kekurangan ya dan mohon kritik dan saran bwahahaha naru emang sedikit keluar di sini dan mungkin chap 2 sarada udah ke luar dan jangan lupa review please... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

STORY by Sucihime-chan

New life (suquel A lifetime's pain)

WARNING

AU,OOC,TYPO,GAJE.

–

–

–

DLDR!

Chapter 2 : Ingatan Masa Lalu

"Neji nii sebenarnya alasanku memakaikan marga uzumaki pada Bolt adalah karna"

Four years ago.

Tiga orang anak berusia tiga sampai empat tahun berkumpul di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang, mereka tampak memamerkan sesuatu.

"Hei lihat tousanku membelikan ku mainan balu dong" pamer bocah bersurai hitam

"Hei Kaito aku juga di belikan boneka oleh Otouchan wekkk" pamer bocah perempuan bersurai biru tua pada bocah bernama Kaito. Lalu kedua bocah itu melihat kearah bocah bersurai pirang yang sedang memeluk boneka rubah dan bertanya.

"Hei Bolt apa boneka itu ayahmu yang mebelikannya" tanya Kaito

"Tidak ini mama yang membelikannya" jawab bocah itu polos

"Memangnya ayahmu mana kudengal dali ibu katanya kau anak halamnya"ucap bocah perempuan itu cadel. Dan tentu saja bocah yang bernama kaito langsung menimpali perkataan bocah perempuan tadi.

"Ya kata ibuku kau juga aneh, ibu bilang kau itu sepelti tidak belnafas benalkah itu memang belnafas itu apa" tanya bocah itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya

Bolt bocah yang mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata hanya diam dan memdengarkan ocehan temannya. Kata ayah dan anak haram terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, Bolt berdiri dan berlari membawa boneka rubah menuju rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari temannya. Dengan kasar Bolt membuka pintu rumah dan berlari menuju sang mama yang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mama apa benal aku ini anak halam lalu siapa papa dan kenapa aku tidak pakai malga papa? Mama apa aku ini aneh Kaito bilang aku tidak belnafas" Bolt bertanya nada miris

Hinata yang melihat mata anak bekaca-kaca tidak tega dengan sabar Hinata menjelaskan pada anaknya itu.

"Hei sayang, Bolt kata siapa kamu tidak pakai marga ayahmu sayang? memang mama memangil nama kecilmu saja sayang nama Bolt itu,Uzumaki Bolt yang artinya kuat seperti besi. Dan kau tau sayang Nama ayahmu Uzumaki Naruto ayahmu mirip sekali denganmu sayang" jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum miris

"Benalkah lalu dimana papa kenapa papa tidak sama kita mama?"

Seketika raut wajah hinata berubah mendengar pertayaan dari anaknya dan dengan senyum yang di paksakan Hinata menjawab

"Maaf sayang Mama tidak bisa memberi taumu sayang dan tadi Kaito bilang Bolt aneh Bolt tidak aneh kok sayang kamu cuma berbeda saja dari yang lain sudah ya Bolt, mama mau masak dulu"

Setelah mandengar kata-kata mamanya Bolt tersenyum lebar dan pergi berlari ketempat temannya

"Hei Kaito, Mika-chan aku punya ayah tau.. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto"pamer Bolt

"Hahh.. benalkah wah sepelti apa wajahnya" tanya bocah itu kompak

"Kata mama wajah papa mirip sepeltiku kau tau Kaito kata mama aku tidak aneh tau huhhh" ujar Bolt pura-pura kesal

"Hehehe benalkah gomen" ujar Kaito kikuk

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain bersama seperti biasa melupakan masalah dan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi

Flashback End.

–

–

"Alasanku tidak memakai marga Hyuuga karna Bolt selalu di ejek temannya karna tidak punya ayah jadiku putuskan untuk memakai Marga orang itu" jelas Hinata menyembunyikan sebagian kebenaran dari cerita tersebut

"Hmm.. jadi orang itu Bermaga Uzumaki"

Hinata mengangguk dan tidak berani menatap ayah dan niichannya itu

"Baiklah Hinata pergilah kekamarmu dan kau Neji selesaikan perkerjaanmu" ujar hiashi tegas

"Hai"jawab mereka berdua kompak

Hinata mencium pipi sang ayah " oyasumi" ucap Hinata lalu pergi ke kamarnya

–

–

–

Hinata melihat Bolt yang tertidur pulas di ranjang king sizen. Lalu dengan lembut Hinata membelai rambut Bolt dengan perasaan dan tidur di samping sang buah hati yang selama ini di besarkannya.

Mentari menyinari kota kelahiran Hinata ya nama kota itu Konoha. Semua kegiatan manusia di mulai begitu juga dengan bocah kecil yang berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri pada teman barunya

"Kon'nichiwa subete watashi no namae no Uzumaki Boruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Bolt" ujar Bolt dengan nada riang karna tak ada lagi tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya, seperti yang ia dapat selama ini yang ada hanya tatapan bersahabat yang ia terima

"Baiklah Bolt kau boleh duduk di samping Shikadai. Shikadai angkat tanganmu" Ucap sang sensei pada anak yang sedang menguap malas

"Hahh.. merepotkan sekali"ucap bocah yang bernama shikadai dengan malas sambil mengakat tangannya tanpa niat sama sekali

Bolt hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan shikadai tanpa sadar senyum Bolt membuat wanita yang melihatnya berteriak histeris

"Kyaaa Bolt kau tampan sekali hei kau jadi pacarku saja" ucap bocah perempuan bertubuh besar dan kulit cokelat narsis

"Hei chocho kau itu kapan berubahnya Bolt itu mana mau denganmu gendut" ucap bocah perempuan bersurai cokelat

"Hei nami kau cemburukan dengan kecantikanku ini dasar aneh" ucap chocho dengan percaya diri

Konohamaru yang melihat nami dan chocho mulai bertengkar mulai angkat bicara

"Brakkk.. diam semua kalian ini. Dan kau Bolt boleh duduk di bangkumu" ucap Konohamaru yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Bolt

"Huuuu... sensei kau itu cemburu dengan Boltkan aduh sensei cari saja wanita lain jangan aku" ucap Chocho yang semakin narsis.

"Konohamaru hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas mengajarnya mengabaikan Chocho yang terus mengoceh.

Seorang bocah perempuan berkacamata mengamati Bolt dari tempat duduknya dengan padangan aneh yang mengandung makna.

–

–

–

Hari pertama masuk Bolt harus makan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, ini semua karna para bocah perempuan yang menarik-narik tangannya saat Bolt akan memakan bento buatan mamanya di kantin

'Ihh.. kenapa mereka itu aduh badanku sakit semua dasar menyebalkan memang aku ini tali tambang apa yang ditarik-tari dasar wanita aneh' gerutu Bolt dalam hati tapi sebuah suara mebuyarkan pikiran Bolt

"Brukk.." suara debamman keras itu membuat Bolt menoleh kesamping kanannya dan memghampiri gadis berkacamata yang jatuh entah dari mana

"Ahh.. itaii..." rintih gadis itu

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Bolt pada gadis itu

"Kau tidak punya mata ya apa kau tidak lihat aku kesakitan dasar baka"

"Cih dasar gadis sombong ucap Bolt meninggalkan gadis itu" baru beberapa langkah Bolt berjalan sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

"Sarada.. namaku Uchiha Sarada ingat itu baka" kata sarada sambil berjalan mendahului Bolt.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan memang aku menanya namanya semua bocah perempuan disini aneh" ucap Bolt acuh dan berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata biru cerah memperhatikannya

Senyum terukir di wajah berkulit tan yang eksotis, sambil berkata

"Bolt ya jadi Hinata kau menamainya Bolt... menarik"

Pria itu menghilang menyisakan asap tipis disekitar tempat tersebut

–

–

–

"Hinata kau yakin akan membantuku disini"tanya Seorang pria kepada Hinata

"Iyah niichan kenapa aku juga bosan dirumah apa lagi Bolt tidak ada ahh.. lama-lama aku bisa mati kebosanan" ujar Hinata sambil melanjutkan perkejaannya

"Terserah"

Lalu pria itu meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya aneh

'Ada apa dengan niichan dasar aneh"

–

–

–

Naruto nama pria yang mengambil wujud seorang pria berumur 24 thn duduk termenung di atas pohon berusia ratusan tahun di atas bukit sambil melihat bangunan dan rumah-rumah penduduk dari atas sana.

Naruto Pov.

Tujuh tahun ya lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membawa Bolt dan bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat aku membawa pergi putranya. Cih semua ini karna kakek tua sialan itu tidak cukupkah dia membuat Hinata membenciku brengsek sekarang malah memerintahku untuk membawa anakku sendiri dasar menyebalkan.

Normal Pov.

Setelah asik merenung dan bersantai pria itu menghilang menyisakan kumpulan asap putih tipis..

TBC...

A/N:

Hai masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini dan membaca hiks...hikss

Oke lah abaikan author jage ini dan maaf saya tidak bisa balas review kalian hiks...hiks

Sory kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama

Thank's buat

tsukihime4869||Dwi341||Onpu 885||pusi-chan||engel beitrage||Virgo Shaka Mia||Mr. Xavier||matsuri-123||Kuneko Hyuzumaki(Guest)||Dani906||Chiuunibyou||Drunkemist99||chiwichan.


End file.
